reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Honor
Honor is the system which serves to measure the social acceptability of John Marston's or Jack Marston's actions in Red Dead Redemption. Specific actions in the game are considered honorable or dishonorable. Description Performing certain tasks, like saving citizens under attack or siding with honorable lawmen will earn the player positive honor. Alternatively, siding against lawmen, aiding thieves and outlaws, stealing, and violent actions toward innocents will earn the player negative honor. Having the law alerted of any crimes, whether or not law enforcement sees it first hand or a witness escapes, will lower Marston's honor. Honor will affect how NPCs interact with the player in different ways depending on whether one has accumulated high or low honor. The psychological effect of Honor on NPCs is relative to Marston's Fame level. A player with high Honor is rewarded twice as much pay for jobs and bounties, is bestowed the Duster Coat Outfit and finds that nearly all shopkeepers offer discounts while lawmen and eyewitnesses alike will sometimes overlook minor crimes. Players with Hero Honor rank have a chance of a random encounter with a nun who bestows the Obscuridad del Santo Andres, a kit item that makes enemies less accurate. If a Hero Honor is maintained after receiving the Obscuridad, random nuns will occasionally give the player gifts of money (~$70). Players with low Honor can bribe witnesses for less, enjoy discounts in the especially shady town Thieves Landing, their whistle can beckon a special, unique Dark Horse with a white face and red scars and eyewitnesses (but not lawmen) won't dare snitch for anything less than murder. You will also insult people instead of greeting them if you have low honor. Players can avoid changes in Honor altogether (as well as Fame) by use of the bandana. Results Doing specific actions will result in negative or positive honors. *Killing an innocent: -50 honour. *Killing a Lawman: -100 honour. *Bribing a Lawman (while Wanted): -400 honour. *Cracking a safe: -100 honour *Nightwatch: +50 honour per non lethal encounter. *Bounties: +200 honor alive, +100 honour dead. * Helping random encounter strangers: +50 honour per non lethal resolution. Titles These are the lists of rankings in corresponding honor. High Honor Ranks Neutral Honor Ranks Low Honor Ranks Achievement/Trophy Honor is associated with a gameplay achievement: Trivia *Honor is a recurring theme in Rockstar games. In Grand Theft Auto 2, there was a factions honor system, in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, there was the Respect system. *There is a known glitch in which to earn extra honor: After having accepted a bounty, the game must be saved and the bounty returned alive for an increase in honor. Then, without saving, the player must kill themselves; the game will reload to before the bounty was claimed, but will still have the gain in honor and money and may claim the bounty again. *This does not always work, and may only work once per bounty. *It can be harder to sustain honor as opposed to acting dishonorable, being as how accidents can occur that affect honor (such as shooting a passerby whilst hunting an animal). Making a habit of saving frequently can save the player some trouble if they intend to gain the highest honor. *There are some exploits to help raise or lower Marston's honor quickly. *For quick and easy negative honor, simply rob people you see in towns and make sure to bribe the police to get out of it. *Murdering people in the wilderness rarely attracts attention when all witnesses are dead. *One way to raise honor easily is to play poker at MacFarlane's Ranch while wearing the Elegant Suit. Sit down, skip to your turn, and cheat, making sure to keep the arrow at either extreme in order to get caught. You will be challenged to a duel. As soon as you draw, target your opponent's hand, disarm him, and gain +200 honor. This can be repeated for $10 each time, with as many people that are playing poker. Next, you can save and repeat this process. Category:Gameplay Category:Red Dead Redemption